Adam-12 The Search - WHN
by NoraAnne1929
Summary: After spending hours searching for his missing partner, Jim Reed is faced with a long vigil in the hospital waiting for news about Pete. A story of friendship and family, this WHN is a possible ending for the Adam-12 episode entitled "The Search".
1. Found

_Author's Note:_

_I would like to begin by saying that this is my first venture into the fascinating world of fanfiction... hopefully some of you will find this small offering worth reading. :)_

_Instead of creating a completely original plot, I decided to "test the waters" with my own version of what happens next in the Adam-12 episode, "The Search". If any of you haven't seen this episode, I would recommend you check it out._

_Episode summary (just in case) - Malloy and Reed have just received unit 1-Adam-12 back after routine maintenance. Their first call is a 211. During the pursuit they find out that their radio is not working correctly. When they stop, Reed chases down one suspect and Malloy goes in pursuit of the car. While in Griffith Park, Pete takes a turn too fast, loses control of the car, and crashes. Sergeant MacDonald begins an extensive search. Pete, having sustained internal injuries and a broken leg, has a very hard time getting out of the car. He makes a splint for his leg out of the shotgun and some rags. When Pete sees the police helicopter he tries to signal them, but can't get into the trunk to retrieve the flares. Not long afterwards, an escaped convict named Boone Wexel finds him. Instead of helping, he takes the shotgun and some ammunition, and also pulls the microphone off the wires. Having searched the Griffith Park extensively, Mac moves the search to a new area. Jim has been given a new area, but returns to the park. Pete manages to signal SOS using the exposed radio wires. Jim hears the signal, and tells Mac. He asks Pete questions about his location (asking him to signal one for yes and two for no) as he shines the large flashlight into the underbrush. He finally pinpoints Pete's location, rushes down the embankment, and sees his friend. He kneels down and checks for a pulse, as Pete whispers, "Partner" and the episode ends._

_I hope my fellow Adam-12 fans will find this expanded ending satisfactory. :) I have to admit I took some liberties in this writing. This will be clearly evident when you see DeSoto and Gage from "Emergency!" arrive as the paramedics, (though Rampart would not respond to an accident in Adam-12's Central Division). Roy and Johnny just worked their way into my story and I couldn't refuse them. :)_

_I do not own the rights to "Adam-12" (or "Emergency!") and this story has not been written for monetary gain of any kind._

_Enjoy (and please review!)_

XXXXX

**Chapter 1**

Only a few moments ago Pete had faintly murmured "Partner." Until that second, Jim feared that he had reached his friend too late...

"Pete? C'mon, please talk to me... where are you hurt?" Jim had knelt down next to his partner and was checking his pulse. He could see a cut on Malloy's forehead and there was dried blood trailing down the right side of his face. The microphone, or what was left of it, was lying on the ground next to his hand. Pete took a deep breath.

"My... leg..." Wincing, Pete paused for a second. "It's broken...I think...internal... injuries..." His voice trailed off and his eyes closed. There was so much more he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Jim that he was glad to see him. He needed to explain how proud he had been when he heard Jim come back to the park - following his instincts even when it meant disobeying orders.

With each second that ticked by, Pete found himself feeling more and more tired. He had been fighting off the dizziness and exhaustion all night - a night that was probably the longest he could remember. Every muscle in his body hurt and his leg was throbbing. Pete took another deep breath and closed his eyes.

His thoughts wandered back to Jim's first day on the police force. He pictured the wide-eyed kid who said "Sir" every two seconds. Jim had turned into a top notch officer and a true friend. A friend? Who was he kidding? Jim was more than a friend. Somehow, out of the hundreds of officers on the police force, God had decided to send him Jim Reed to fill the place of a brother. These were the things he wanted to say. Now, if only he could keep his eyes open...

The red lights of an ambulance were flashing through the trees, and Jim could hear the wail of an approaching siren. He knew he should go up the embankment to show the driver where to come, but Pete had reached up and was holding his arm.

"Pete? Pete? The ambulance is here Pete - I need to bring them down here." Jim anxiously searched his partner's face for a sign that he had understood. Pete's grip on his arm never relaxed and the younger officer decided he wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm right here. You're going to be okay- I promise!" Jim looked in the direction of the sirens. Through the underbrush he could see an ambulance, a fire truck, a wrecker, and at least six patrol cars converging on the scene. Sergeant MacDonald had parked only a few feet away from the path created by 1-Adam-12 when Pete had lost control of the unit.

"Mac! Down here! Make sure they bring a stretcher!"

Sergeant MacDonald arrived only seconds after Jim called, with the paramedics and several other officers in tow.

"He's really hurt, Mac. He told me his leg is broken and he has internal injuries. He has a cut on his forehead, maybe a concussion..."

The paramedics were carrying the stretcher and other bags from their vehicle. They hurried down the hill towards the car.

"You'll have to move over..."

Reed looked up. The voice belonged to Johnny Gage from Rampart General Hospital. The tone was gentle but firm. "I know he's your partner, but you have to trust us to take care of him now."

Obediently, Jim gently pulled away from Pete's hand and moved out of the way. He went to stand by Sergeant MacDonald and they both watched as the two paramedics went to work. They were checking their patient's vital signs and preparing him to be moved to the stretcher.

"It looks like he tried to make a splint... look at these ties." Roy DeSoto waved his hand in the direction of Pete's leg.

"I wonder what happened? There's certainly no splint now..." Johnny was half talking to himself and half addressing the officers in the background.

"We need to get Accident Investigation down here. They can tell us more about what happened." Mac turned to Jerry Woods, one of the officers who had just arrived on scene. "Woods! Call A/I and get them to meet me here."

"Yes Sir." Jerry disappeared back up the embankment.

Mac turned to Jim, concerned about how his officer was handling the stressful situation. "Are you doing okay?"

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine."

Jim frowned and started to move towards the paramedics when they lifted Pete onto the stretcher. Mac's outstretched hand stopped him. "Just let them work. They'll take care of him."

"I want to go with him to Rampart. You don't need me here."

"Well it's alright with me, but you'll have to clear it with..."

Roy didn't wait for either officer to ask his permission. "Of course you're coming. Get over here and help me get him to the ambulance."

Jim smiled in appreciation and hurried over to his partner's side. Gage was gathering the equipment. Roy and Jim led the way up the hill with Pete on the stretcher between them. Mac watched them leave and spoke a quiet prayer that his friend would be okay. Behind him, Officers' Grant, Walters, Brinkman, Wells, Sanchez, and Miller stood silent.

XXXXX


	2. The Wait

**Chapter 2**

The waiting room was empty except for one lone police officer. Jim's tall frame didn't exactly fit in the chair he was occupying. He was resting his chin on his hands, one elbow on each knee. He found himself staring at the wall, not that the wall was particularly interesting. It had been over an hour already.

_"1-Adam-12, you are not readable."_ He heard the dispatcher's response echo again in his thoughts. Pete and Jim had realized that something was wrong with the radio only minutes after they began their watch. During their chase of the Bronze Chevy convertible, the dispatcher had continually asked him to repeat their location. With a Code 3 pursuit in progress, there had been no time to address the problem. Their unit had just come back from routine maintenance. Sergeant MacDonald had told them their car was _"All tuned up, washed, and polished..."_ That radio should have been checked and double checked by the mechanics. How could they miss an electrical short in the microphone? Didn't they know the radio was the lifeline of a policeman? Jim shook off the anger that was starting to build up inside him, sighed, and leaned back against the wall. Looking at his watch, he realized that only five minutes had passed since the last time he checked. He found himself staring at the ceiling now- a part of the room he found no more interesting than the wall that had previously been his focal point.

_"I'm goin' after the other one!"_ Pete called out. Jim had turned just in time to see his partner jump into their unit and drive away. The suspect had been arrested only fifteen minutes after Malloy lost contact with the station. Ed Wells had managed to block the car, found speeding down a road just outside Griffith Park.

Jim buried his head in his hands, trying to shut out the events of the night- a night that was probably the longest he could remember. He should have gone in pursuit of the other suspect. Maybe things would have turned out differently...

_"Reed? Are you in the park?"_ This time the memory was of Sergeant MacDonald. Jim had been assigned a new search area but something had made him go back to Griffith Park. Jim looked up at the ceiling, purposely this time, with a simple word of gratitude.

"Thanks..." he murmured softly.

Two more minutes had ticked away when Jim frowned at his watch in disgust.

"Why won't someone come tell me how he is?" Jim stood up with impatience, almost knocking over an inconveniently placed table.

He went to the door and looked down the hallway in both directions.

"Empty, of course." Jim walked back to the middle of the room and looked at his watch again - only thirty seconds this time...

He turned back to the waiting room, with it's singularly uninspiring walls and ceiling. Roy had let him help carry Pete into the hospital, but once inside, he had been politely asked to let an orderly take over. A businesslike nurse named Dixie McCall had made it clear that he was to stay here. "Here" was not the place Jim wanted to be.

Shortly after Jim's arrival at Rampart earlier that evening, he had called Jean. Despite Jim's protests, Jean had insisted that she was coming to the hospital. She would call a neighbor to come sit with little Jimmy, who was already asleep. He found himself constantly amazed by her fortitude and poise in these situations. It wasn't easy to be the wife of a policeman, but Jean rose to the challenge each time, offering support and unfailing devotion.

"Jim?"

He looked up to see his wife standing in the doorway. Before he could say anything, she was in his arms.

"I got here as fast as I could... How's Pete?"

"I don't know yet." The emotions Jim had been holding in all night threatened to come to the surface, so he held her tight. "I think he's still in surgery..."

"Well, we'll wait together."

XXXXX


	3. The Investigation

**Chapter 3**

A high speed pursuit was one of the most dangerous elements of an officer's job. One slight miscalculation could prove fatal.

A few minutes after the ambulance left for Rampart, Officer Hendrix from A/I arrived. With the exception of Sergeant MacDonald and Officer Woods, all the other men had returned to their areas of patrol.

After a thorough investigation of the accident scene and the road above, Officer Hendrix concluded that Malloy had taken the turn too fast when he lost control of Unit 1-Adam-12.

"The shotgun is missing Sarge, and so is Pete's service revolver." Woods had searched the unit thoroughly but had not been able to locate either weapon.

Hendrix glanced up at Mac from his cramped position half in and half out of Adam-12. "I just found a loose shotgun shell under the passenger seat."

Mac's brow furrowed as he looked back at the two men.

"I think someone else has been here." Hendrix pointed to the ground. "Malloy didn't leave those prints. Looks like sneakers to me."

About a half mile away, Boone Wexel stood in a clearing, contemplating his options. The police were entirely too close for comfort.

* * *

In another part of town, Doctors' Early and Brackett walked down the halls of Rampart Hospital together.

"Coffee, Kelly?"

"No thanks... I think I'll go find Malloy's partner. What's his name again?"

"Reed, Jim Reed."

"Thanks. I'll meet you in the break room in a little while." Kelly Brackett strode quickly down the hall and entered the room where Jim and Jean were waiting.

"Officer Reed?"

Jim had leapt to his feet when he heard footsteps. "How is he Doctor?"

"He's out of danger now. His spleen had ruptured due to the trauma of the crash, and there was fairly significant internal bleeding. We performed a partial splenectomy and all bleeding into the abdominal cavity has stopped. He has a concussion, several bruised ribs, and a broken leg. He did well during surgery and seems to be responding well to the antibiotics. I don't anticipate any complications."

A feeling of relief swept over Jim, but he couldn't find any words. Jean was standing beside him and he reached for her hand.

"He's lucky you found him when you did. He would have been in much worse condition if he had gone even a few more minutes without medical attention. " Doctor Brackett was a reserved man, a doctor who took his job very seriously and usually seemed emotionally detached from events in which he was involved. Suddenly he found himself smiling at this young officer, glad he had been able to convey good news.

"Thank you so much for all you've done!" Jim shook the doctor's hand enthusiastically.

Doctor Brackett nodded and turned to leave.

"When can we see him?"

"In a few hours or so. He's still asleep. I'll have Nurse McCall come tell you when he wakes up."

"Is there any way we could wait in his room? I don't think I can stand to look at this one any more."

Kelly smiled again as he turned to look at Jim. He liked the honesty with which the question was spoken. "Well, we don't typically allow it..." he paused. "But, in your case I think I can make an exception. Room 208 - straight down the hall, fourth door on the left."

"Thanks Doctor!"

Jim and Jean were partway down the hall when they heard Kelly call after them, "Just be quiet, okay?"

* * *

Funny how loud everyday things can become when you are trying to be quiet. Jim opened the door to room 208 slowly and reached the conclusion that it had to be the loudest door he had ever encountered. "Sssh," Jean chided him from behind.

The room was dark, but the half-opened blinds were allowing glimmering street lights to flicker through. Jim and Jean stood directly inside the door for several minutes, allowing their eyes to adjust. The hospital bed where Pete was sleeping stood against the left wall. There were two chairs placed under the window on the far side of the room, facing each other as if in conversation. All other details were obscured in the darkness. The couple carefully made their way to the chairs and sat down quietly.

"Jean?" Jim whispered softly.

"Yes Jim?"

"Thanks for coming tonight."

Though he couldn't see her face, Jim felt her smile. He moved his chair closer to hers and she laid her head on his shoulder. It had been a long night of waiting. Though there were more hours ahead, Jim felt that everything was going to be alright.

* * *

Boone Wexel had spent 11 days in Griffith Park. He had been sure things were quieting down until that dumb cop crashed a car in his hide-out. Suddenly there had been a helicopter, search lights, patrol cars, and the park had been absolutely crawling with uniforms.  
At least he still had the cash from the liquor store... Boone reached down and felt his coat pockets. He knew there was $423.57, exactly. He had counted it over and over again during the past week. A smile of satisfaction was replaced almost immediately by a frown when he felt his stomach growl. Suddenly he remembered the two guns he was carrying - the handgun was tucked away in his belt and the shotgun rested on his right shoulder. These guns could be the answer to all his problems.

Boone looked carefully in all directions before cutting across an open area, back to the safety of the woods. The area seemed deserted compared to the activity earlier in the evening. Though his exact destination was undetermined, he felt the need to keep moving.

On a hunch, Jerry Woods was driving slowly through the park - his curiosity aroused by the tennis shoe prints on the scene. From the road, he saw a shadowy figure dart across the clearing, headed to one of the park entrances. There had been the familiar glint of a gun barrel in the moonlight.

"1-L-20, meet 1-X-Ray-14 on Tac 2."

"I-L-20 to X-Ray-14, go."

"Mac, I think I've got something..."

XXXXX


	4. The Conversation

**Chapter 4**

The light of early morning began to filter through the window of Room 208. It had not been a restful night for Jim. Once every hour a nurse had come in to check on his partner. Though she was quiet while completing her rounds, the noise had been enough to wake Jim. Additionally, the hospital chair was uncomfortable and he could hear sounds of traffic from the street below.

Jim glanced over at his sleeping wife. Jean was curled up in a chair, with a pillow Jim had retrieved for her tucked behind her head.

He sat up, tried to rub the soreness from his neck, and stretched his legs out in front of him. Looking towards the hospital bed, he could see that Pete was still sleeping as well. The nurse had seemed pleased with her patient's progress during the night. This had been a great reassurance to Jim who had watched her movements with concern.

Pete had been completely unaware of his surroundings since undergoing surgery the previous night. Even hourly visits from the nurse had not disturbed his sleep, a rest that was desperately needed after everything he had endured.

Now, as morning crept into his room, Pete slowly began to regain consciousness. His eyelids felt heavy. He found, upon opening his eyes, that the room was hazy and blurred. After blinking several times, objects began to come into focus. He seemed to have an IV attached to his right arm, which was stretched down against his side. His left hand lay across his stomach, and he could feel support tape on his ribs. His right leg was suspended from the ceiling in a cast. Events of the night before came flooding back. The last thing he remembered was Jim kneeling next to him at the crash scene.

Jim saw Pete open his eyes. He curbed his excitement and made an effort to be quiet as he stood up and walked quickly to the bedside.

"Pete?"

"Hey Jim..." The figure before him was still a little blurry, but the voice was unmistakable. Pete gave his partner a tired smile.

"How do you feel?"

"Okay..." His vision was beginning to clear now. He could see the concern written on Jim's face. Knowing him, he probably hadn't slept all night.

"You look awful," Pete teased, following that statement up with, "...a disgrace to the police department. You should never sleep in your uniform."

Jim gave a disgruntled "humph" and grinned down at Pete. "It's good to see you too."

The sound of voices had wakened Jean. Her eyes lit up and she ran over, giving Pete a kiss on the forehead. "How are you? How do you feel? Do you need anything? Did you sleep well? Where do you hurt? Do you have enough pillows? Are you hungry? Should I get the nurse?" These questions came tumbling out one after the other. Suddenly she stopped and put her hand on his arm. "We've been so worried."

Pete reached over and placed his hand over hers. He gave her hand a squeeze and looked over at his partner who was still beaming. Before any more conversation could commence, a pretty blonde nurse came bustling into the room.

"You're awake!" She began, in an upbeat tone. "You gave us a bit of a scare last night." She proceeded to put a thermometer under his tongue and check his blood pressure. "How are you feeling?" She asked this question while he was still holding the thermometer.

Pete looked over at Jim with a shrug of his shoulders and gave an unintelligible response. She didn't seem to notice that he couldn't answer her question at this particular moment. Pete read the badge pinned to her uniform and gleaned that her name was Margaret Carter. She had wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, a cute turned up nose, and a delightful smile.

Margaret removed the thermometer and checked the reading. "Well, you are coming along nicely. I'm going to get the doctor now. You just wait here and I'll be right back."

As soon as the door closed behind her, Jim rolled his eyes. "Wait here? Where would you go? She's a little scatterbrained..."

"I think she's very nice." Pete countered decidedly. Then, changing the subject, he asked, "Jean? Do you think you can convince your husband to go home and get some rest?"

Before Jean could respond, Jim answered.

"I'm fine Pete, and I'm not going anywhere. I am learning to love hospital chairs."

Jean wrapped her arms around her husband's waist, smiling up at him proudly. "I can't do anything with him once he's made up his mind."

* * *

Pete, who was still tired and a little weak, fell asleep not long after Jean left the room. She had gone home to take care of Jimmy who would be awake soon.

Jim stared out the window, watching the comings and goings of the hospital. He saw Mac's patrol car 1-L-20 pull into the parking lot. Checking his watch, he found that it was 8:14 a.m. The watch commander was very protective of his officers, so Jim was a little surprised that he hadn't come earlier. He slipped quietly out of the room and down the hall. Mac was at the front desk when he arrived, apparently waiting for permission to see Malloy. When he spotted Reed, Mac left the desk without a word to the nurse. "Jim! How is he?"

As they walked to Pete's room together, Jim explained everything that Doctor Brackett had told him. When they reached the door, he concluded with, "Pete's asleep right now Mac..."

"I don't want to disturb him. I'll just hang around for a little while..." Mac paused for a minute and then asked, "Did Pete say anything about a man named Boone?"

"What?" Jim looked puzzled. "No Mac... but he was only awake for a little while this morning. Who is Boone?"

"Do you remember the 211 near the intersection of Figueroa and Olympic - where the store owner was killed?"

"Sure, the suspect got away without a trace."

"Right. Last night, during the investigation of the crash scene, Officer Hendrix noticed some tennis shoe prints all over the ground surrounding the car. It was obvious that someone had been there, other than Pete. On a hunch, Jerry drove through the park one more time. When he saw a man carrying a gun near the south entrance, he radioed me for assistance. I was able to block the exit while Jerry came in from behind him. I guess Wexel knew he was out of options because he didn't resist arrest. Oh, the man's full name is Boone Alvin Wexel. He had the exact amount of money from the robbery in his pockets. He wouldn't stop talking, even after we read him his rights. At the station he made a complete confession about the shooting and robbery - really bragging about the amount of money he had taken." Mac paused for a second. "He also told us that he found Malloy. He said Pete asked him for help but that 'Ol' Boone wouldn't be caught dead helping a cop'."

Jim's jaw tightened and anger began to well up inside him. The fact that his partner had been found and then left to die...

Mac was still talking, so Jim forced himself to pay attention.

"...Apparently Pete had made a splint for his leg out of the seat belt strap and shotgun, which of course Wexel stole."

Jim's face darkened into a scowl.

"You know Jim," Mac interjected, "...inadvertently Boone actually did help..."

"How do you figure that?" This question was filled with indignation.

"Well, he pulled the cover off the microphone... That gave Pete the ability to send out the S.O.S."

Reluctantly, Jim nodded in agreement. "I guess you're right..."

"You bet I'm right." Mac smiled broadly. "You should have seen Wexel's face when I told him that."

Jim grinned and began to laugh. "Thanks Mac!"

There was great satisfaction in the knowledge that this criminal who had left his partner for dead was now in custody. He would have to take Jerry Woods out to dinner.

* * *

Mac and Jim were standing together in the waiting room when Nurse Carter walked in.

"Officer Reed?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Officer Malloy is asking to see you."

"Is he okay?"

"Yes of course! I think he just wants to talk to you. Don't stay too long."

Mac had seen the worried expression cloud Jim's face as the nurse spoke. "Take it easy Jim. He's out of danger now. Remember?"

"Sorry... you're right." Jim took a deep breath and tried to remind himself that everything was going to be okay. He walked to the door and opened it quietly.

"Pete?" He asked in a hushed tone.

"You don't have to whisper. I'm awake - see? My eyes are open and everything." He looked at his partner intently. "Hey, are you alright?"

Jim brought one of the chairs over and sat down next to the bed. "You stole my question... Are you alright?"

"I'm actually feeling much better now - thanks to you."

"But Pete, I didn't do anything..."

"No, of course not... You only spent hours searching for me - combing through Griffith Park multiple times. You didn't give up, even when Mac assigned everyone a new area. You were just stubborn enough to follow your instincts, no matter what "procedure" might be. If you hadn't returned that last time, no one would have heard my S.O.S. No one else was close enough to take notice." Pete paused for a second, and gave a tired sigh. "I have never known time to move as slowly as it did last night and I have never felt so completely helpless. After several hours, I had really started to wonder if I was too far off the road to be rescued." His eyes met Jim's steady gaze. "Then, I heard Mac ask if you were in the park. At that point, I knew you were going to stay until you found me and I stopped worrying." Pete reached out and put his hand on Jim's arm. "I owe you my life Jim, and I wanted to thank you."

Jim found himself at a loss for words. He had never known Pete to talk about his feelings so openly. Though they had a very close relationship, things usually went unsaid between him and his partner - their friendship just didn't require conversations like this. As tears began to well up, he blinked them away. "You're right about last night, Pete. The wait was unbearable. Even when I found you, I was afraid I was too late - until you spoke. I was afraid I might lose the only brother I have ever known..."

Nurse Carter peeked in the door with a gentle reminder. "Officer Malloy needs his rest..."

Jim mumbled an obedient "Yes Ma'am," while thinking to himself that this interruption was most inopportune. He looked down at his partner. "I'll be right outside if you need me Pete."

"I know you will. Thanks Jim."

XXXXX


	5. The Family

**Chapter 5**

Jim Reed walked into the waiting room, his four year old son Jimmy perched on his shoulders and Jean beside him, her hand on his arm. Pete was being released from the hospital today, and the entire Reed family wanted to be on hand to escort him home. Little Jimmy had been running through the house all morning, asking when it would be time to go see Uncle Pete. "Soon," his mother had replied patiently, laughing when her son bounced over to Jim - repeating his question for the tenth time.

"Well hello Reed family!" This greeting came from Dr. Brackett, accompanied by a warm smile. He had grown fond of the nice young couple who had been so attentive to his patient. "Malloy should be on his way down here right now with Nurse Carter."

"Do you have any special instructions for us? We're not letting him go to his apartment yet..."

"Uncle Pete is staying with us!" Jimmy exclaimed, opening his arms wide for emphasis.

The doctor laughed at the irresistibly cute youngster. "Just have Malloy take it easy until the cast can come off. After another week or two, if he is really insistent on going back to work, he should be able to handle the desk."

Jim felt his son start to wiggle and looked up, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Let me down, Daddy! Uncle Pete! He's there!" Jimmy pointed in excitement. As soon as he reached the ground, he ran towards the nurse and her patient calling, "Uncle Pete! Uncle Pete!"

Pete's face lit up when he saw his godson. "C'mere Jimmy!" According to the nurse, regulations dictated that Malloy must use a wheelchair to leave the hospital. Though he felt silly, Pete decided to make the best of the situation. He scooped up the little boy and gave him a hug, setting Jimmy on his left leg. "You can ride with me - how about that?"

Pete reached out to shake Kelly's hand. "Thanks for everything, Doctor."

"You just take care. I'll see you in a few weeks to remove that cast."

"Uncle Pete?" Jimmy whispered in a confiding tone.

Pete leaned in closer. "Yes son?"

"We have vanilla ice cream for dessert... I picked it out."

"Really?" A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "You know what, Jimmy? That's my favorite flavor."

* * *

After arriving home, Jim helped Pete out of the car and set him up with a pair of crutches provided by the hospital.

"It's easy Pete. I had to use these things in high school after I broke my ankle during a football game. Look, just put this part under your arm, place your hands here, and keep weight off that leg."

"Easy? That is not the adjective I would choose to describe this..." Malloy managed to take two steps before wobbling to a halt.

"Um, Pete?"

"What?"

"It's a long way to the front door. Do you need some help?"

Pete took another uncertain step and replied, "I think I'm getting the hang of it now."

Jim repressed the laugh that was forming in his throat and put on a straight face. "Well, that was a little better, I guess..."

"You know just as well as I do that this looks ridiculous." Pete sighed. "Maybe you'd better give me a hand. I'll practice with these things later."

"You two better hurry up and come in!" Jean called out. "Dinner is almost ready."

"Yes dear."

Pete removed the crutches and put one arm over Jim's shoulders. "What are we waiting for? You heard your wife. Let's get going."

"Right partner."

Together, they made their way towards the house.

* * *

After a delicious dinner prepared by Jean (and a bowl full of ice cream), Pete was sent off to rest while Jean and Jim washed up the dishes.

Jimmy was given permission to go along and keep Pete company. A few minutes later he could be seen running back and forth between his room and the living room, each time carrying a different armful of toys.

Jean and Jim washed the dishes in contented silence, listening to the conversation from the other room. "I'm so glad Pete agreed to stay with us." Jean said as she handed a wet plate to her husband. "Jimmy adores his Godfather."

"I think the feeling is mutual." Jim replied with a smile. "Pete's an old 'softie' when it comes to Jimmy."

By this time, the dishes were almost finished. Jean wiped her hands on a towel. "I think I'll go see if he needs anything."

"Okay honey."

A few minutes later Jean returned. "Jim?" she said quietly.

"What is it?" Jim whispered back.

"Come look..." She took his hand. Together, they walked towards the living room and peeked through the open door.

Pete was sitting on the couch with Jimmy under one arm and both were sound asleep. A large children's book was lying across Pete's lap, toy police cars and fire trucks covered the coffee table, and a teddy bear had fallen to the floor.

"They were reading." Jean smiled up at her husband, who drew her close and kissed her gently on the forehead.

Outside the sun was beginning to set, and for the first time in days, Jim felt completely at peace.

**The End**

XXXXX


End file.
